Delicate
by 4Laika4
Summary: This is a LucasPeyton fluff. Basically Luke and Peyton get back together just before their worlds crumble to pieces. Please RnR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Why am I running Lucas asked himself as Keith drove them away from Tree Hill. Lucas knew he should face his problems rather than run from them. After all they would eventually catch up with him. He knew he loved Peyton, more than he ever loved Brooke. He and Peyton connected. He hated to say it but Brooke was a distraction. She merely distracted him from the fact that he had opened up to Peyton and she hadn't reciprocated, until it was too late.  
The further they got from Tree Hill the closer Lucas came to the realisation that he really had fallen for Peyton. He knew he would continue to beat himself up about it until he returned to Tree Hill and explained to Peyton how he felt. It was at that instant he made his decision. He would stay in Charleston with Keith for two weeks and then he would return to Tree Hill.  
He spent the next two weeks contemplating his relationship with Peyton. How was he going to rectify this situation with Peyton? He had told Keith the day before he was leaving his plan and his reasons. He promised to come visit regularly, hopefully with Peyton for company. Keith understood how could he not after what he had been through with Karen.

During the bus trip home, Luke couldn't concentrate on his book; all he could think about was Peyton. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He returned home to an empty house where he dropped his bag and headed immediately for Peyton's house. He listened to Damien Rice on the walk over. About half way there 'Delicate' started playing, making him more determined than ever to make this work. He could relate to the lyrics.

We might kiss when we are alone,  
When nobody's watchin' we might take it home,  
We might make-out when nobody's there,  
It's not that we're scared; It's just that it's delicate...

He arrived at Peyton's door just as the song ended. He waited a couple of minutes before knocking. He prayed with all his heart that Peyton would be there alone. Someone must have been listening because his prayers were answered. Peyton opened the door and greeted him with "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" he replied, ignoring her tone

"Well obviously" she retorted "but what makes you think you're welcome? I'm still pissed with you Luke"

"I know and you have every right to be but please just hear me out" Lucas pleaded

"Why should I? Huh? Why should I bother? What's changed?" Peyton obviously still hurt by the final few weeks before Lucas' departure.

"Because I realised something in Charleston. I realised that I've fallen for you. I know I have made some big mistakes but that's the past, there is nothing I can do about it now, there is nothing anyone can do" Lucas poured his heart out to her. Only to have it crushed.

"I've heard this before Lucas yet you still continue to hurt me" Peyton asserted

"I know, I know, Like I said Peyton, I can't do anything about the past. I can only control the future. All I know is...is that..."He hesitated, "Is that I love you Peyton" with that Lucas walked away.

He walked slowly towards his mom's café listening to his MD wishing things had gone better with Peyton. He was greeted by Haley at the door with a giant hug. 'Haley' he thought 'God I've missed you'  
"I've missed you" squealed Haley, reading his mind "It feels like an eternity since I last saw you"

"I've missed you too Hales" Lucas squeezed her tightly before letting go "Is Mom around?"

"Yeah she is in the back, I'll go get her"

His mom greeted him with as big a hug as Haley. He wished Peyton had been the same "How's my boy?" Karen asked hugging him tightly "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too Mom"

"What made you decide to come back so soon?" Haley butted in on the Mother/Son moment.

"I missed all the attention" Lucas joked avoiding the subject "So how's married life treating you and Nathan?"

"It's great, like nothing I could have imagined but Nathan's great and we love each other"  
"Glad to hear you're happy" Lucas said honestly giving Haley another hug.

Lucas left the café alone, wanting to think about his relationship with Peyton. He was greeted at the Rivercourt by Peyton, his heart skipped a beat.

"Hi"

"Hi"

They stood in silence for a few moments before Peyton began "Look Lucas, I don't know what to say to you. You know how I feel about you but you also know how I feel about the things you have done"

"I know what I did was wrong but you have to understand I was confused" He paused for a moment "Do you really think I would have slept with Nikki if I had known about her history with Jake. I regret that night but I was going through a really rough time. I felt like I had nothing. No basketball. No life...No you" he finished

"Luke" she started looking into his eyes "You don't have to convince me to love you; you just have to show me I can trust you again"

"You can trust me Peyton, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've changed. You've gotta understand"

"I want to Luke, I really do"

"Just give me, us, a chance" Lucas pleaded He moved closer to her never allowing his eyes to stray from hers

"You came to the Rivercourt for a reason, I know you did" Luke persisted

"Luke, don't" Peyton tried not to fall for him

"Don't what?" Luke asked tears forming in his eyes "Don't love you, you can't ask me to do that"

Peyton know she felt the same and there was no use denying the face. Resigning she lent in and kissed him softly on the lips tears rolling down her cheeks Lucas had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like an age. The kiss grew deeper as they both allowed themselves to become lost in each other. When the kiss ended, Lucas looked into Peyton's eyes

"I love you"

"I love you" she echoed

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the Rivercourt talking, talking about anything and everything. Lucas really felt they had connected again. Peyton felt the same way but had one worry - Brooke

"We have to tell Brooke" Peyton blurted out unexpectedly "I want us to be a couple but we have to tell Brooke first"

"I agree" Lucas replied

With that they walked hand in hand towards Brooke's house where they would tell Brooke the truth. Whether she liked it or not she couldn't fault them on their new truth telling abilities that afternoon. Brooke went mad before she realised they had done exactly what she had asked. They told her the truth. She knew she had to accept it or else she would have to return to her miserable friendless life. She didn't want that so she gave them her blessing.  
After spending the evening with Brooke, Lucas walked Peyton home, before heading home himself. As he walked home he stuck in his earphones and pressed play. His mood had changed and so, so had his choice of music. Snow Patrol's Spitting Games blared in his ears. So loud he didn't hear the car coming. He stepped on to the road deep in thought; there was a deafening thud as the car connected with his body. He was thrown roughly to the ground by the impact. He felt pain run through every inch of his body before darkness enveloped him

Karen stirred when se heard the phone; she looked at the clock, 0:07. She answered the phone quickly.

"Hello?" She said groggily

"Hello, Ms Scott?"

"No, Ms Roe"

"Are you the mother of Lucas Scott?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" Karen was suddenly wide awake

"This is Tree Hill General, your son has been in an accident, you should come down here immediately" An official voice informed her.

"What? Is he okay?" Millions of thoughts raced through Karen's head

"He is in surgery as we speak, I'm afraid we won't know anymore until he is finished in surgery"  
With that Karen dropped the phone and sped towards Tree Hill General. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peyton's last thought was of Lucas as she drifted off to sleep. She was promptly awoken by her phone ringing. She allowed it to ggo to the answering machine. She was shocked to hear Haley frantic on the other line.

"Peyton, if you're there pick up, it's Lucas: He has been in an accident"

Peyton ran to the phone

"Haley?" she answered praying what she had heard wasn't true.

"Peyton you gotta come down here. He's in surgery. They don't know if he is going to come through"

"I'm on my way."

Peyton ran towards her car with tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't lose another person she loved. She just couldn't.  
When Peyton arrived at the hospital she was greeted by the tear stained faces of Karen and Haley. Nathan was sitting down with his head in his hands.

"How is he?" Peyton asked

"We don't know yet, the doctors said the would come get us as soon as he is out of surgery" Karen responded, her voice empty of any emotion unable to believe this was actually happening...again.  
About two hours later, a man in blue scrubs appeared. Karen lept from her seat as did Haley. Nathan remained seated unable to look at the doctor for fear of bad news.

"Ms Roe?" the doctor asked

"Yes, I'm her" Karen replied

"I'm Dr. McEwan. I treated Lucas. Your son has been lucky considering the circumstances. There is still a long road ahead though."

"So are you saying he is going to be alright?" Peyton butted in

"I'm saying he was badly injured and that he is doing a lot better than when the paramedics brought him it but tonight is crucial. He needs to keep fighting through the night"

"What are the extent of his injuries, Dr McEwan?" Karen asked, snapping back to reality

"His lung collapsed, due to a ruptured diaphram, one of his broken ribs pierced his liver. We were able to repair all of that. He also dislocated his shoulder again. I have to warn you though he did receive a blow to the head. We will not know the affect of this until he wakes up" Dr McEwan informed them.

"Can we see him?" Peyton pleaded

"Family only"

"Please, I'm his girlfriend"

"And I'm his best friend" Haley butted in

"Well...two at a time. I would also like to warn you. He is in pretty bad shape. Don't be alarmed when you see him. We had to put a tube down his throat to help him breathe. He is also hooked up to monitors and IVs"

"Thank you, Dr McEwan" Karen said as he led them towards Lucas' room.

The doctor, no matter how he tried, could not have prepared them for what they were about to experience when they entered Lucas' room. Peyton broke down within seconds. Karen found it extreamly difficult to hold it together, but managed it all the same. Peyton was shocked by the Lucas she saw lying on the hospital bed. His face was black and blue, he had stitches in several places. He had a tube down his throat helping him to breathe just like her mom had. Peyton and Karen sat down on either side of Lucas' bed. Peyton held his hand tightly. The only things reassuring her that Lucas was still alive was the rise and fall of his chest and the incesent beeping of the countless machines.

Peyton could not believe this was happening. For the first time ever she felt loved by someone she loved back. She felt as if it was slipping away from her. As she began thinking about losing him tears started rolling down her face. She looked at Lucas through the blur of her tears. He looked so fragile, so delicate. He had been so vibrant and full of life that afternoon when they were talking and stuff at the Rivercourt. Peyton lay her head beside Lucas' hand. She felt reassured feeling the rise and fall of his chest. The continous motion made her fall asleep. She woke later to find Karen asleep on Lucas' other side. Haley had sneaked in, she had also fallen asleep in Nathan's arms. She looked at Lucas' and was instantly wide awake. She had hoped this had been a terrible nightmare...but no. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peyton and Karen spent the next four days at Lucas' bedside. Peyton would not leave his bedside even for a moment. Nathan had to force her to take a bathroom break. On the morning of the fifth day Peyton was awoken by the sin streaming in the window. She rubbed Lucas' hand to let him know she was still there. His hand moved to hers. She couldn't believe it at first. She took hold of his hand squeezing it gently. He squeezed back. A couple of seconds later his eyelids began to flutter. He began to gag because of the tube in his throat. Peyton freaked out and pressed the emergency bell more than a couple of times. Within seconds a doctor came racing in obviously relieved to see that Lucas was awake. The doctor quickly extubated him and left him with his family and friends. Karen had been woken up by all th commotion, she was ecstatic to see her boy awake.

"Hey" Peyton leaned in and kissed Lucas softly on the forhead.

"Hey" he croaked back

"I missed you" Peyton's voice cracked

"I missed you too" Lucas whispered

"I'm gonna go call Haley and leave you and your mom to catch up" Peyton got up and left in search of a payphone She felt like screaming at the top of her voice 'HE'S GONNA BE OKAY' but she restrained herself

When Haley heard Peyton's voice on the phone she broke down in tears expecting the worst. When she heard the cheerful tone she felt relief wash over her. Peyton returned to Lucas to find him sitting up but looking uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked, concerned

"Better now you're here!" Lucas smiled. "I'm just a bit sore, you know how it is when you have your insides shredded"

Peyton smiled, looking into his eyes.

Karen got up "I'm gonna go leave you two to it" She got no response, Peyton and Lucas were lost in each other's eyes. Peyton walked over to Lucas and kissed him deeply. Karen knew where she wasn't wanted. She promptly exited!

Peyton and Lucas' kiss grew deeper until Lucas pulled away wincing in pain.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was worth it " Lucas said breathing out deeply to help him through the pain "I'm fine" he insisted seeing the look on Peyton's face

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure" Lucas paused for a moment "I love you Peyton"

"I love you, Luke... the thought of losing you...I don't even want to think about it" Peyton began to cry

"It's okay, I'm here now and I'm going to be fine" Lucas reassured her.

"I know but this made me realise how much I really need you. I love you. Ican feel it in my soul Luke. I've never felt this way before about anyone and when I think of oyu hurting I get a pang right here" Peyton finished pointing to her heart.

"I love you so much" Lucas said, running his fingers through her curly blond hair.  
Peyton lent in and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss again grew deeper. Lucas eventually had to pull away for air

Peyton" he started "I feel the same, that's why I came back to Tree Hill. I couldn't let what we have go"

"I'm glad you came back" Peyton said honestly

"Well who could live without me!" Lucas joked

"Shut up, ya jackass!" Peyton retorted before she got serious again "No seriously Luke, you have no idea how I felt when I got that phonecall from Haley saying oyu had been in an accident, I thought I'd never get to speak you again...to tell you how much I love you"

"Sorry, you know how I feel about you, you know I love youso much that when I'm away from you it hurts" Lucas lent in and they began kissing again.

Lucas spent the next few days in hospital recovering. On the day he was discharged Peyton came with Karen to pick him up

"I missed you" Lucas leaned in and kissed Peyton

"Oh get a room" Karen mocked

"Okay sure Mom, I'm sure thats exactly what you want us to do, get a room" Lucas was too quick witted for his own good at times

"Eww" was the sound that came from Peyton's mouth, "Luke we've talked about this, think before you speak not the other way around!" Lucas hung his head in mock shame.

Lucas returned home to find the house the way he left it, his bags still lying in the hallway. It was over two and a half weeks since the accident. It didn't feel like it but he hadn't been home in over two weeks. He grabbed Peyton's hand and led her into his room. He gestured for her to sit while he flicked through his CD collection. After about 5 minutes of rummaging he found what he was looking for.

"Here it is, this is the song that made me go to your house that night. It helped me open my heart to you"

"So what is it, have I heard it before, play it "

"It's the first track on Damien Rice's album 'O'. It's called Delicate."

"Never heard of it" Peyton confessed a bit ashamed. After all she was supposed to be the music buff. Lucas pressed play and lay down on the bed where Peyton was sitting. She lay beside him.

They lay together and listened to the song that brought them together again.

We might kiss when we are alone When nobody's watching I might take you home We might make out when nobody's there It's not that we're scared It's just that it's delicate

So why do you fill my sorrow With the words you've borrowed From the only place you've known And why do you sing Hallelujah If it means nothing to you Why do you sing with me at all?

We might live like never before When there's nothing to give Well how can we ask for more We might make love in some sacred place The look on your face is delicate

So why do you fill my sorrow With the words you've borrowed From the only place you've known And why do you sing Hallelujah If it means nothing to you Why do you sing with me at all?

So why do you fill my sorrow With the words you've borrowed From the only place you've known And why do you sing Hallelujah If it means nothing to you Why do you sing with me at all?

THE END 


End file.
